The Ballerina Prodigy
by TheMisunderstoodChild
Summary: AU. Dawn, an aspiring ballerina, must keep up her straight A's or else her father will stop paying for ballet lessons. Paul, a not as smart rebellious student, is just looking for answers in life. The two fatefully meet and realize the only way to save everything they love is through each other. Ikarishipping!
1. Chapter 1

_Okay I really need to stop starting new stories and finish all my other ones. But I can't help it! All these idea's pop into my head and I have to post them... Nevermind. I don't own anything Pokemon, Starbucks, etc. Please use your brain._

* * *

"One, two, three, four, one, two, three, four, amazing, Dawn." Complimented my dance instructor, Ms. Kasch.  
I smiled as I danced. "Why, thank you Ms. Kasch."  
"Dawn, would you like the lead roll in the Nutcracker Suite next month?" I ended my routine with a graceful reverence and smoothed my practice tutu. I have been taking ballet for six years and counting. When I grow up I want to be a ballerina. I gave up being a coordinator after May took tops. Then Ash finally _did_ beat the Pokemon League so I dropped from that too.  
"Are you serious?" I asked. All my days of practice have been leading up to those words.  
She laughed. "Yes, I am serious. You are an amazing dancer, Dawn. You have shown so much commitment in everything you do am so proud of you." She smiled with a tear in her words. I too had a tear in my eye, but then again I always get chocked up when people compliment me. "Thank you Ms. Kasch. You know how much this means to me." I said.  
"You're welcome hunny." She gave me a big hug. "Now head home. It's getting late." I thanked her one more time and rushed to my dance locker. I stuffed my random items in my bag and grabbed my purse. I called a goodbye to Ms. Kasch and hurried out the door. The November breeze was like a punch in the face. I looked both ways before crossing the street to the Starbucks across from the studio. I entered the warm building and ordered a latte. I handed the man my debit card my parents had bought me for my fourteenth birthday last year. {"The older you get the more responsibility you will have." My father had said.  
"Yes, and we believe you are a very responsible girl. After talking, we decided to get you this." My mother had handed over the rectangular piece of plastic. I thanked them many times and got a job so I could always keep money on it.}  
He handed me the latte and my card. I said my thanks and hustled out of the building. 'Crap! I have a report due in Science, problem solving in Math, and a list of Irregular Verbs in Spanish all due tomorrow... I need to get home!' I looked for cars then ran across the street and down the side walk. I was almost home when...

*~PAUL'S P.O.V.~*

'Hm... I need to get out of here. The cigarette smoke is getting to my head.' I quietly crept out the door in hopes no one saw me. Not that it makes a difference... Who's there to care? My alcoholic father? Reggie? Neither of them are ever even there... When I got outside, the November wind was like a knock in the mouth. I threw up my hood and started towards Starbucks, which is just down the road.

'I could really use a hot chocolate right now... No, what I could use are answers. Why did mom board the plane? Where did she go? What did she expect to find? Why did my dad become an alcoholic? Why doesn't anyone care?' While I was in the midst of all my thoughts, I didn't realize the screaming coming from an unexplained source.

"WATCH OUT! I NEED TO GET HOME!" A girls voice called. I was then knocked straight on my butt.

"What the hell was that for? Damn it... The one place that didn't have a bruise..."

"Sorry... I need to get home. Bye!" She said. She ran off. I got up and brushed the dirt off my rear end.

"Eh? What's that?" I whispered to myself. I walked towards the small object on the ground and bent over to pick it up. It's a...

"Charm bracelet? Must belong to that girl..." I inspected it some more. It has many little ballet theme charms and one big heart charm that has a 'D' in the middle.

'I think I know her.. She's in my math class...' I put it in my pocket to give her tomorrow. She won't die without it or anything...

*~AT HOME WITH THE BERLITZ FAMILY; DAWN'S P.O.V~*

"WHERE IS IT? MOMMY!" I called.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Mom asked from my doorway.

"My charm bracelet is gone... I had it before dance and in Starbucks..."

"Honey, it's okay. We'll find it, I promise."

"That boy! He probably has it!" I yelled in frustration.

"Dawn, sweetie, are you even listening to me?"

"Sorry mommy... It's just that I loved that bracelet."

She walked over from my bedroom doorway and hugged me. "I know sweetheart. We'll get it back. You said something about a boy?"

"Yeah. I accidentally ran into this boy on my way home and the clasp might have broke on the fall..."

"Well okay then... Do you know if he goes to your school?" I nodded. "Then maybe he picked it up. Just get it back tomorrow."

"Okay. Thanks mom."

She kissed my forehead. "Your welcome. Now inish your homework and get to bed."

* * *

_All done! Like it? Review! Hate it? Review and tell my what I did wrong. Thanks so much! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Okie Dokie now! I used to be SappirePrincess but I changed my penname. So anywho, I do not own Pokemon or pretty much anything else I use in the course of this fic. I do own a few OC's I plan to use.

* * *

{Dawn's P.O.V; Monday morning at school}

"Hey Dawn!" My long haired brunette friend called. I closed my locker door and turned around.

"Hiya Leafy!" I said, giving her a friendly hug. She returned the hug and smiled at me when we pulled away.

"So Dawn..." She said with a smirk.

I raised an eyebrow. "What's up Leaf?"

"Y'know, my brother works at Starbucks across from your dance studio..."

"Really? Is his name Shane?" She nodded. "Ooh, cool! He gave me my latte last night!"

She smirked again. "I know. He told me that he saw you and I asked him if you got home okay. You want to know what he told me? That you ran into a boy!" I love how she doesn't wait for my answer.

"Uh, yeah I did. He's in our math class too." I said, chuckling awkwardly.

"Really? That is so cool! So, Dawn, one question. Is he hot?"

"Leaf!"

"Hey, I'm an open book! Remember that time when we were ten and you dared me to tell that annoying, conceited, jerk I liked him?"

Just then, my spiky, chestnut headed friend walked up and threw his arm around Leaf. "I just left you five minuets ago and you're already talking about me? Wow..."

She shrugged his arm off. "Gary, please, you are so full of yourself."

"But you love me anyways."

She blushed. "Shut up! No I don't." Although her red face says different.

"Hey lovebirds! Hate to ruin the flirt session, but if we don't leave now, we'll be late for class." I said.

"Okay!" Leaf said, happy to get out of her awkward situation.

We interlocked arms and walked down the hallway together, talking about random shiz like always. We stopped in front of our classroom.

"Ready?" She asked. Every day, before Math, we'd ask each other if we were ready to handle the day.

"As I will ever be. You?"

"You bet!" We walked in and I greeted our teacher.

"Hi Uncle Bro- I mean Mr. Boulder." Yes, Brock Boulder is my uncle by marriage. He married my Aunt Jenna three years back.

"Hello, Da- I mean Ms. Berlitz." He said with a smile. He was always messing around with me. I sat down and opened my textbook. Once I got settled, I decided to look around. I saw somebody studying, Leaf and Gary flirting, the boy from Starbucks staring at me, some boy picking his nose... Wait! I walked over to the purple-headed boy who I bumped into last night.

{Paul's P.O.V; Math Class w/ Mr. Boulder}

I was just simply minding my own business, daydreaming, when I was confronted by someone.

"Ahem."

I looked up at them. It was the girl from Starbucks last night!

"What do you want?" I asked, not in the mood to talk.

"Geeze, I just had a question."

"What?"

"When I um, accidentally bumped into you, I wouldn't of happened to drop a charm bracelet, would I?"

I fingered the bracelet and smirked. Time to mess with some brain. **(A/n: Okay, that sounded weird XD)**

"And you are?"

"Dawn Berlitz. But I just want to know if you found my bracelet or not."

"Okay, _Dawn_, which may or may not be your real name. what might this charm bracelet look like?" Oh, wow, I sound _WAY _too much like my friend Drew right now.

"It's silver and has alot of ballet inspired charms. It also has a heart charm with a D in it."

I pulled the bracelet from my jacket pocket. "You mean this?"

She gasped. "That's it! Thanks so much... Um, I didn't quite catch your name. What is it?"

Not to tell her my name or should I? I chose the latter. "My name's Paul. Don't wear it out."

"Cool. So, can I have my bracelet now? My mom gave it to me as a present a few years back." Oh, her _mommy_ gave it to her... I get it! Normal moms get their children gifts. My moms gift was to run away to some foreign country and leave me with my alcoholic and abusive father!

My face turned from a playful smirk to a frown. "Yeah, here you go." I tossed to her and in the process of catching it, she stepped on about three people's toes.

"Troublesome girl..." I think I just gave her her first nickname.

* * *

{STILL PAUL'S P.O.V; AT THE SHINJI HOUSEHOLD.}

"I'm home." I said, even though I don't give a damn if anyone heard it. I slugged my book bag on the ground and was going to head upstairs, but someone grabbed the back of my shirt.

**(WARNING! SMALL ABUSE SCENE! Just wanted to warn you, so if you don't like Paul being abused, I'd skip this part.)**

****"Hey kid! Where do you think you're going?" I heard m dad's scratchy voice say.

I thought about saying 'why do you care' or something along those lines, but I know I'd get hit.

"To my room."

"No you're not. I thought I told you to load the dishwasher before school."

Shit! I knew I forgot something... "Sorry, I'll go do it now."

He laughed. "No you won't." He slapped me across the face then threw me onto the couch. He climbed on top of me and ripped my shirt off.

"Lets ruin this pretty little chest of yours. Took a lot of time at the gym to get this six pack, huh? Well as your father, it's my job to ruin it." He slashed his un-clipped nails down from my collarbone to my waist line. He then wiped up the blood with his pointer finger and middle finger and licked it all off of them.

"Sicko..." I mumbled.

"WHAT WAS THAT? Disrespecting your father?" He flipped me to my back and savored the small bruises and scars he has left over the years. He then smirked and pulled out a pocket knife and slowly dug it into the small of my back. I muffled my cries of pain into a near by pillow as he slowly left small marks in my back. Once he was done, he licked all the blood up.

"Get out of my face." He whispered and then threw me off the couch.

I ran upstairs as fast as I could before he decided to hurt me more and jumped into the shower trying to wash away the memories of all the times he has beaten me, but sadly, no amount of soap can wash away bad memories.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope. It is now 7:07AM where I live. Sorry for a slow update! MY computer got a virus so I had to update from my gram's. So please review! Thanks so much!


	3. Chapter 3

_Yay! Chapter three! I hope you like this story, because I put my other stories on hiatius for this. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dawn, Paul, gary, Leaf, Facebook, Google, Queen of Hearts, Simple Plan, Nirvana, etc.**

* * *

{DAWN'S P.O.V;LATE AT NIGHT IN HER ROOM}

I rolled over in my bed and looked at the clock. Half past three... I'm never going to fall asleep. Maybe I shouldn' t of had that coffee earlier. I decided that trying to sleep was out of the question, so I crawled out of bed and went on a scavenger hunt to find my slippers and robe. I easily found my robe, but had to look for my slippers.

"Where the hell are they?" I questioned myself. I looked for about three more minuets before I found them. I slipped them on and snuck down the stairs and into the kitchen. I made myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and grabbed a water bottle. I looked at my laptop and debated whether or not to grab it. I decided to and picked it up, balancing my food and beverage along with it up to my room. I slipped under my covers and pushed the power button. The bright light hurt my eyes at first, but quickly ajusted. I opened up Google and typed in FaceBook. I logged in and checked my notifications. I then slowly moved the cursor to the search bar and typed in Paul... Damnit! I don't know his last name... I once again got up and rooted around my bookshelf until I found what I was looking for. Last year's yearbook. I flipped to my class and skimmed through until I found the picture. Paul Shinji... Nice last name. I went back to my make-shift tent and typed in his last name and sure enough, he was there. I hesitantly clicked his name and skimmed his profile. Alot of song lyrics of songs I don't know. But one did catch my eye. It reads and I quote:

"Playing with the queen of hearts  
Knowin' it ain't really smart  
The joker ain't the only fool  
Who'll do anything for you  
Laying out another lie  
Thinkin' 'bout a life of crime  
'Cos that's what I'll have to do  
To keep me away from you~Queen of Hearts"

I vaguely recall hearing that song on the radio once before... It's an old song, I don't see why he's listening to old songs. Not that I don't enjoy older music like Simple Plan or Nirvana. Quite frankely, I hate most newer songs and singers like Niki Minaj and One Direction. I enjoy some of them, but not most. I scrolled back up and clicked the friend button. I smiled and decided to update some of my FanFiction stories. Hey, I might be a girly girl, but I love anime, manga, and reading. I guess you could call me a very girly dork. By four o' clock, I had updated three of my stories, wrote a new one-shot, and learned the lyrics to Queen of Hearts. I soon became quite fatigued and fell asleep, ignoring my untouched sandwich.

* * *

{PAUL'S P.O.V;FRIDAY MORNING AT HIS HOUSE}

I woke up around six o' clock and checked my facebook like I do every morning. Usually just lame game requests, but today, I had a friend request! I clicked the icon and the name read Dawn Berlitz... Isn't she that troublesome girl from Math? I decided pne extra friend couldn't hurt. I clicked accept and then close it out. I quickely got dressed into a dark purple tee shirt and black jeans. I ran a hand lazily and brushed my teeth. I waited until the door slammed shut, signaling my father's departure. I slipped downstairs and decided to skip breakfast. I did pick up and apple though. Making sure the doors were locked and I had my school things, I left for the hellhole I call home.

I walked partial of the way until I saw my friend Gary Oak. He obviously saw me and waved hi in his 'Gary swag' way.

"Hey Paul" He called.

"what's up? You usually get a ride to school. Why did you- oh that's why" I said when I saw the two girls ahead of us walking together. I reconize the one to be Gary's crush, Leaf Greene, and the other one to be none other that Dawn Berlitz. Gary caught up with the girls and said something to Dawn, which in response she turned and looked at me. She said something to the other two and stopped walking. I continued to walk and caught up with her.

"Um... Hi Paul." she said awkwardly.

I just kept walking in silence as a reply.

"How was your morning?" She asked. I just kept walking in silence, avoiding her weird questions. I barely know the freaking girl! Like I'm going to tell her about my home.

'Are you_ ever_ going to answer my questions?"

I shook my head.

"Damnit.. Didn't think so..." She began to lightly hum a tune. The tune sounds famiiar, but I can't place my finger on it...

"_Playing with the queen of hearts_  
_Knowin' it ain't really smart_  
_The joker ain't the only fool_  
_Who'll do anything for you_  
_Laying out another lie_  
_Thinkin' 'bout a life of crime_  
_'Cos that's what I'll have to do_  
_To keep me away from you_" She sang quietly.

"Wait- is that Queen of Hearts?" I asked. She stopped singing and blushed.

"Yeah, why? Do you know it?" She asked.

"Yeah, actually. It's my favorite song."

"Oh... Want to sing it with me?"

"Sure, I guess. I really have nothing better to do while walking anywyas.

Dawn started the first verse off.

"_Midnight_  
_And I'm a-waitin'_  
_On the twelve-0-five_  
_Hopin' it'll take me_  
_Just a little farther down the line"_

I sang the next part, hoping my voice didn't sound bad.

"_Moonlight_  
_You're just a heartache in disguise_  
_Won't you keep my heart from breakin'_  
_If it's only for a very short time"_

She smiled, so I think she likes my singing. We sang the chorus in harmony.

_"Playing with the queen of hearts_  
_Knowin' it ain't really smart_  
_The joker ain't the only fool_  
_Who'll do anything for you_  
_Laying out another lie_  
_Thinkin' 'bout a life of crime_  
_'Cos that's what I'll have to do_  
_To keep me away from you"_

We sang the rest of the song and finished by the time we got to school. Just to make sure Dawn doesn't get any idea's about us being friends, I tripped her and mumbled 'troublesome girl' and walking to homeroom.

* * *

_Okay! Paul's a bit OOC but music changed people, you know? besides, if they always acted the same, it'd get boring. review! Thanks :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_YAY I AM BACK! I pushed this chapter out at 2 AM on a Saturday when I should be finishing my shit load of homework (Excuse my language) I don't own anything I used..._

* * *

I sighed and slammed my pencil down. I'd be damned if I ever finished this freaking homework! I've been working on this damn Algebra for three hours straight. I got home from ballet, ate supper (it's already 9:00) than got on Facebook for an hour talking to Paul and Leaf… Paul. He's been in my life a hell of a lot lately. I guess you can say we're friends… When we're alone, he's all friendly, but then he'll end up making fun of me when we're in public. He also calls me 'troublesome girl' a lot. I actually remember the first time he called me that.

_{Flashback: I remember asking him his name_

"_My name's Paul, don't wear it out." _

"_Cool. So, can I have my bracelet now? My mom gave it to me as a present a few years back." I explained. His smirk faded and he looked like he was in deep thought._

"_Yeah, here you go" He tossed the bracelet to me, and while trying to catch it, I tramped on about three people's feet. _

_He groaned. "Troublesome girl…"}_

I'm going to be honest with you here. I actually think I might be falling for Paul… Maybe. I've never actually liked a guy before, but I've read my fair share of romance novels. The main character of the story always thinks about the guy/girl they like. I can't get Paul out of my head. They always have some sort of love/hate relationship. You heard what I said earlier. So, as I said, I think I like Paul.

I slammed my head on the desk repeatedly.

"I. Freaking. Hate. Homework." I glanced at my laptop and smirked. I'll just Google the answers… No, wait, that'd be cheating. I hate cheaters, and I can't even let that thought go through my head.

"I just need more coffee…" I said to myself. I took my mug, which is now stained with two cups of coffee, and hopped down the stairs. I quickly heated up some water and put some coffee mix in. As I sipped it slowly, a random song started to play through my head.

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why  
I tried_

I instantly though of the day I bumped into Paul, and what I felt when I first saw him.

_I tried to read between the lines_  
_I tried to look in your eyes_  
_I want a simple explanation_  
_for what I'm feeling inside_  
_I gotta find a way out_  
_Maybe there's a way out_

How I feel now came to mind next. Being with Paul… I can't even explain the feeling. The expressionless look in his eyes… I just can read him.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_  
_Do you know you're unlike any other?_  
_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_  
_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_  
_I don't wanna ever love another_  
_You'll always be my thunder_  
_So bring on the rain_  
_And bring on the thunder_

{Paul's P.O.V; His house at night}God, I have nothing better to do. I finished my homework, counted all my scars and bruises (Twelve scars, twenty six bruises not counting my back and stuff.) and now I'm listening to random songs on YouTube. I like the older bands, like Simple Plan and Blink 182, and right now, I'm listening to Thunder by Boys like Girls. For some reason, a certain blunette called troublesome girl kept popping up in my head.

_Today is a winding road  
Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today I'm on my own  
I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone  
I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)  
_

Dawn, damnit! Stop infiltrating my mind!

_And now I'm itching for the tall grass  
And longing for the breeze  
I need to step outside  
Just to see if I can breathe  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out_

I just love the way her eyes shine when she's happy.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain_

_{No one's P.O.V}_

The two teens thought about each other, attempting to deny their love for each other.

_Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope  
I'm wrapped up in vines  
I think we'll make it out  
But you just gotta give me time  
Strike me down with lightning  
Let me feel you in my veins  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain_

Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_  
_Do you know you're unlike any other?_  
_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_  
_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_  
_I don't wanna ever love another_  
_You'll always be my thunder_

_And I said_  
_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_  
_Do you know you're unlike any other?_  
_You'll always be my thunder_  
_so bring on the rain_  
_Oh baby bring on the pain_  
_and listen to the thunder_

{Back to Paul}

"Dawn…" Paul sighed, sliding down in his chair. "Get out of my head! I can't love you… yet I do. I just need to talk to you…" I grabbed my phone and texted her (Yes, I have her number. We swapped them the other day.)

**To: Dawn**

**From: Paul**

**Hey are you up?**

She replied quickly.

**To: Paul **

**From: Dawn**

**Yeah, I'm bored as hell too. What's up?**

Thank God! I texted her back

**To: Dawn**

**From Paul**

**Can you get out of the house if necessary?**

**To: Paul**

**From: Dawn**

**Yeah, lemme guess. You want me to sneak out. Alright, where are we going?**

**To: Dawn**

**From: Paul**

**The park on 135****th**** street**

**To: Paul**

**From: Dawn **

**Okay, okay. I'll be there in 5.**

I flipped my phone shut and braced myself. I was going to tell her how I felt. My shoes were slipped on and my jacket was in my hand. Screw the phone, I'll be back soon. I hopped out my window while thanking the God in Heaven that my room was right by a fire escape. I climbed down as quietly as possible and walked down the sidewalk. As I thought more of what might happen, my pace began to speed up. I saw the park, ran in, and then it happened.

One flake

Two flakes

Three flakes

BAM! Snow storm.

The snow came down in layers of thick cold snow.

'DAMNIT! This always happens to me…' I thought. I saw Dawn and ran over to her.

"Dawn!" I called. She looked up and attempted to smile, but shivered instead.

"What the hell? Why didn't you wear a coat?" I asked, angered by her stupidity. She's in a thin tee-shirt and jogging pants. The flip flops don't really help either. I sighed, put my jacket on her, and carried her to the gazebo nearby. I sat her on the bench and faced her.

"Dawn I-"

"Thanks Paul." She sad, hugging me. I sat there stunned, but composed myself and hugged her back.

"You're welcome. Now down, I have to tell you something very important. I have no idea how to say this… This is my first time saying this ever… Dawn Berlitz, I think I, Paul Shinji, am in love with you." I squeezed my eyes shut, afraid to see what she would say. I was surprised when she didn't hit me. She instead hugged me tighter.

"You do realize I love you too, right?"

"Uh, really?" I asked dumbly.

"Yes you retard! I thought it was kind of obvious. When I bumped into you that day, I felt something. I didn't know what it was at the time, but I do now. It was love at first sight. You're the first guy I've ever liked."

I held her at arm length and a ghost of a smile actually appeared on my lips.

"Dawn….. You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that." I tilted her head up and pressed my lips to hers. She kissed back and slipped her arms around my neck. I placed my hands on her hips. I will never forget this day, where we had our first kiss in the gazebo.

* * *

_Cute 3 I know... Like it? You should review!_


	5. AUTHORS NOTE!

Hey there! Listen, I think I'm going to delete this... I'm sorry, but I have no inspiration to keep writing in it. I also have way to many stories to keep up with. If you want to (try) to protest, leave a review.

Thank you so much for reading this far,

TheMisunderstoodChild.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry, but this is the last chapter. It's short and OOC. I do not own anything I used in this pic except Dylan and Ms. Kasch.

* * *

{Time skip- One month after the kiss; recital.}

I wiped my hands on my dress, and let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. Tonight is the big show night! I've practiced, fell, cried, but in the end, I got back up. All the practicing has paid off, as I stand about to perform.

"And now, the performance of the Nutcracker!" the music began to play, and the curtain rose. I took my place next to my partner Dylan and did the steps to the dance as if we were at practice.

"One two three four. One two three four. One two three four." I counted in my head. We danced gracefully to the music and as he spun me around, I saw him in the front row, wearing a tie and a half-smile.

Paul Shinji, at a ballet theater. I smiled as I thought of what he went through to get here.

_{"Okay, I'll ask, but I doubt he'll let me." Paul said. I nodded and grasped his hand tighter as we walked into the small apartment. _

"_Eh?" A filthy looking man looked up at us. He somewhat resembled Stein from Soul Eater just without the stiches and different glasses. "Oh, it's just you and I'm guessing this is your little slut Dannie or Davis or… What the hell was her name?"_

_Paul tightened his grip on my hand, but slowly un-tightened his fist. "Dawn, Dad, this is Dawn. And I wanted to know if I could go to her ballet recital in a few weeks."_

"_Little gay boy gunna' watch some ballet?" He got up and walked towards us. Raising his fist, he bitch-slapped Paul and sent him flying against the wall. "I don't give a damn what you do."_

"_Paul!" I let go of his hand and caressed his cheek. "Are you okay?" _

"_Ngh, yeah, I'm fine." He said, swatting my hand away. "Let's go upstairs." I grabbed his hand again and followed him up the staircase and into his bedroom. _

"_Oh Paul. I don't like the way he treats you." I told him, feeling the bruise on his cheek._

"_Yeah, neither do I, but there isn't anything I can do about it. I may hate him, and have no respect for him, but he is my father."_

_I sighed and sat down on his bed. I love the smell of his room. It smells of his cologne, and I absolutely love it._

"_Please come, Paul. I really want you there." He sat next to me and wrapped his arm around me. _

"_Of course I'll be there." He said, kissing me lightly.}_

Before I knew it, the dance was over. The crowd cheered and Paul just sat there with an actual smile on his face. Wow. I walked off the stage, and after I changed I located Paul and threw my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You did great!" He said.

"Thanks! I was so happy you came!" I told him. He smiled again. He looked truly happy for once, and I loved it.

"C'mon, let's go home." We left the building, but not before Ms. Kasch could stop us.  
"Oh Dawn you and Dylan looked great out there!" She complimented.

"Thanks, Ms. Kasch!" I said.

"Oh? Who's this adorable young man? Is he your boyfriend?" She asked, looking at Paul. He looked baffled and a bit irritated at being called an 'adorable young man'.

I laughed and pinched his good cheek. "Yeah, he's my boyfriend Paul. Paul, this is my ballet teacher, Ms. Kasch."

"Nice to meet you, Paul. You can call me Linda." She said, and then looked at her watch. "I must get going. I'll see you two love birds later!"

I laughed as Paul sighed. "How do you deal with her? She's so annoying." He said, frowning.

"Be nice. Now let's go to my house. My mom's baking cake!" I drug him out to the parking lot and searched for his car. We located it and both got it.

"You really did look fantastic, Troublesome." He told me. I frowned.

"I'm not troublesome! And thanks."

"But there were a few flaws."

"Flaws? I think you mean adorable mistakes." I said.

"Sure, whatever. Your footing looked weird."

"How would _you_ know what the footing's supposed to look like?" I asked.

"I don't know!"

I sighed. "You're an idiot sometimes."

He pulled into the driveway and cut the engine. Tuning to look at me, he pulled my face into his.

"You know you love it, though." He kissed me and smirked. "I made you something, want to see?"

"Sure, why not?" I said. He pulled out his phone and handed to me. It was a video of all the pictures he has of us together. The song in the background sounded like him singing.

"Is this you singing?" I asked.

"Yeah." He began to sing along.

"_You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed  
Sing like a bird,  
Dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record,  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like fool,  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold,  
Buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile."_

I blushed at how sweet he was being, He is so out of character right now!

"Paul, you're starting to freak me out!" I said, pushing his face away from mine.

"Well, Dawn. Love can change a person."

"You're right. I love you, Paul."

"I love you too, Dawn."

* * *

I know, it really sucked and had a stupid ending. I hope you liked it!


End file.
